Romeo and Juliet Narnia style
by missmusicaltheatre3
Summary: The traditional tale of star crossed lovers with a Suspian twist. When Susan first sees Caspian she catches her eye yet there is just one problem the Telmarines and Narnians are sworn enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there sorry I had to delete for your own good, I just don't think it would have been very good, so instead I decided to go back to the most traditional love story in the history of the world!**

**The story will be based in the golden age and in prince Caspian , but at the same time in an AU, if you understand what I mean, if you don't it will make sense in the story note is that Caspian is not hated by Miraz in this story, but you will probably figure that out too.**

**Ages:**

**Susan, 16**

**Peter,18**

**Caspian,18**

**Edmund, 14**

**Lucy, 12**

**Hope you enjoy my take on Romeo and Juliette.**

**Basically just a character description, but if I get enough review I should be able to update soon.**

In the land of Narnia is where we set our scene, a young queen looks helplessly out of her white marble balcony. Her pure skin almost as white as the marble itself, her hair blowing softly in the breeze of the sea underneath her balcony. Her blue eyes staring into the salted waters. Queen Susan was one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom, one of her brothers the high king, the other yet another king and her sister so sweet and young also a queen just like herself. They all had a special purpose in life. Peter ruled everything, Edmund was taking rule of the army and Lucy was the healer of all. If only she could heel Susan's heart.

Susan loved the life of a queen, yet her only purpose seemed to be to marry a king. She had seen so many suitors she could not count on both if her soft porcelain Susan wasn't delicate, her skills with a bow and arrow were amazing, yet she hadn't even touched her bow in weeks let alone shot on target.

Susan turned suddenly as she saw her brother burst through her door she saw the anger in his blue eyes that matched hers, at first she thought he would be angry at her for turning down yet another suitor but soon she realised what was really wrong with him, the telmarines. They had been feuding with them for all of Susan's life.

Peter sat on her bed as she walked slowly towards him and braced herself for how much he was going to rant about the telmarines, as much as she loved her brother, he was overacting slightly, yes they had been disputes in the past but they could just let it go. But Susan stayed silent and listened to her brother as he began,

"Those telmarines have been threatening to invade the East yet again, I wish they would just stop invading us."

Peter put his head in his hands in despair, Susan put her arms around him comforting her.

Peter sat up and smiled at Susan,

"I hope they don't invade tomorrow."

Susan frowned slightly, tomorrow was her coming out ball she was not looking forward to turning sixteen, not the age itself it is all that came with it, marriage would be set on the table even harder, she did not want to marry someone she did not love, she had read all the romance novels she wanted to fall in love not just get married.

Peter noticed her frown and said,

"Cheer up dear sister, with your beautiful face I'll have to fight off suitors."

Susan kept her fake smile up as he left the room and then walked out onto her balcony to stare out onto the sea.

**_ O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_**

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there thanks for the review I have gotten so far on this story, although I would hope to have more, but oh well! **

**Anyway this chapter basically gives a bit of Caspian's side of the story, hope you enjoy and please reivew, small question at the end!**

**I do not own Narnia or Romeo and Juliet, in case it wasn't obvious.**

Caspian sat in his room reading a book he had found that day in the castle library. He spent most of his time in their trying to avoid his uncle trying to make plans for an attack on Narnia. Ironically the book was brand new about the Narnia monarchy, he presumed it was his uncle's, the king's since they were always at war with the Narnians so therefore it must be his. The book must have been new, well since the royals in Narnia had only been on the throne for a few years.

Caspian had a strange obsession with Narnia, despite being a telmarine prince he was meant to be sworn enemies with them, all of his life he had heard of how awful the Narnians had been, his uncle had told him many tales of them but one of them stuck with him forever, how his father had died.

He had been told that his father had been killed by a narnian minotaur, yet the feud between the new royals was unnecessary since this happened 15 years ago when Caspian was only three and the royals had not even entered Narnia yet, so it could have had nothing to do with them. Yet his advisor, Robin, had told him to avoid talking about the Narnia's too much and to try at all times to do as his uncle told him to. Robin had been with Caspian for nearly three years and his views on the Narnians were also very strong, yet not as strong as his uncles views of course but not that far off.

Caspian planted the heavy book and turned over the first page in the book that read, king Peter the magnificent, according to the book it looked like he would be the same age as Caspian roughly, but his uncle despised Peter, calling him young and inexperienced, despite the fact the he was king of all of Narnia. Yet the book told Caspian he was very brave and an excellent swordsman. Caspian did know how to sword fight but had never fought in a war like King Peter had.

The next page was on the other king, Edmund, he looked to be slightly in the shadow of his brother despite himself also being a king, yet it said in the book that he had betrayed Aslan for the white queen but he must have redeemed himself or else he would not be king.

Another page turn and he saw queen Lucy she was very young a child off only eight years old in fact, she was called the valiant, it said that she had saved the lives of hundreds of soldiers by healing them with her potion. She looked so innocent yet so wise, a true queen despite her young age, read the quote at the bottom.

He turned onto another page and saw a beautiful maiden, queen Susan, the gentle, he understood why Alsan had given her that name, she looked so sweet and gentle. Yet it also said that she was a great archer as well, he was about to read on when a knock at the door caused him to shut the book quickly jumping as he did so and pushing the book along the stone floor under his bed.

He sat up at his desk trying to look natural by writing on some parchment on his desk and shouted to the door,

"Come in."

The two white doors opened slowly as Robin walked in, his posture arrogant, he was the same age as Caspian yet acted as if he had been alive so long that he knew everything, anyone would call him obnoxious, in fact anyone would call him obnoxious.

"Caspian your uncle, King Miraz wants to speak to you in his study."

Caspian sighed in his head, he knew it would be another crazy scheme for attacking the Narnians in some way. He could not back down in front of Robin so reluctantly got up from his desk and followed Robing through his bedroom door and walked for what seemed to be forever towards his uncles study.

* * *

When they finally reached the study Robin rapped on the door and Caspian heard his uncle's thick telmarine accent which was even thicker than Caspian's, but not nearly as smooth or soft.

"Who is it?"

Robin raised himself and said through, the door feeling the need to introduce Caspian as well,

"It is your nephew, Caspian my king and his advisor Robin."

The door opened and Miraz invited them in and beaconed them to walk to wards a large table, Caspian sighed silently when he saw what was on the table, a map of Narnia.

Miraz stood at the other side of the table opposite Caspian and Robin.

"Caspian, Robin there is a very special occasion happening tomorrow night in Narnia, the sixteenth birthday party of queen Susan the gentle."

Caspian's mid flashed back to the book he was reading this morning about Narnian royalty describing her.

Miraz looked at the two of them the way a king would, his eyes twitching in excitement of it all, this was one step into taking over Narnia into getting more land for himself.

"I want you two to go there and spy on the Narnians, find out any plans you can and report back to me, you will leave tomorrow morning as sunrises, I have seen that horses will be prepared for you."

He dismissed them after a short meeting and just as they were walking out he added in quickly, making Caspian and Robin turn around to face him,

"One last thing this trip is for business not pleasure."

Robin being his smug self, as much to Caspian's disgust said,

"Of course not your majesty."

Caspian entered the room silently dreading the following morning, looking at the silver moon outside the window.

"_Do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly. then your love would also change."_

**Question: What is your favourite colour? why?**

**I want to incorporate colours in the ballroom scene so if you could review and tell me yours it would be great thanks!**

**Love missmusicaltheatre3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there thanks for all the reviews really interesting opinions on colours but I loved the way everyone described their colours. Although I found it strange nobody picked pink, I love pink shame!**

**Thanks to:**

**Golphabetical order,**

**Guest,**

**Evaline 101,**

**Sadiekane,**

**Luv,**

**Raina**

**Just me , and to answer your question, kind of but I couldn't really see anyone as that character but it becomes clear why they are not friends later on so yes and no really.**

**(If you gave me a colour and I have not mentioned you, sorry but it's because I have to update quickly, but I will happily still take them and use them in other chapters.)**

**Anyway better get on with this chapter.**

Susan sat looking at herself in the vanity, she had been reading all morning and had taken lunch in her room, she had only seen Lucy that day and was waiting for Lucy to come back in. She had visited earlier on just after breakfast bursting with excitement.

The reason why Susan was in her room was her brothers, Lucy had told her earlier on today despite being sworn to secrecy that they had been going crazy planning this and did not want to give away anything to her, she had not even seen her dress, she also had no idea what the theme was, this worried her slightly since her brothers could be pretty inventive sometimes, and not in a good way.

It was 3 o clock the ball started at seven yet Lucy said they needed to both be fully prepared so she was awaiting her sister to bring all the servants to do hair and make up and everything else. Susan sighed pulling up her pale face with her index fingers and sighing at herself in the mirror, she did not want all this fuss.

Un lucky for Susan Lucy had just walked through the door, an army of servants behind her, for only once in her life Susan wished Lucy her dear sister would disappear. Yet that thought was swiped away quickly as Lucy clapped her hands and began ordering the servants around setting them to work.

"Susan you must get a bath go, go!"

Susan smiled softly at her sister and slipped into her ivory en suite and tried her best to relax in the bath, failing miserably as all she could hear was her sisters squeals of excitement. After a while Lucy went to her own bathroom to bathe and Susan finally relaxed for the first time that day and drifted slowly to sleep in her bath.

* * *

Caspian on the other hand felt as if he hadn't relaxed in a long time, it had only been one of the longest days of his life, from when he sun rose and he and Robin had left hi uncle's castle until now where they were just crossing through the woods, cair paravel was just in sight but was only the size of his little finger. He held his finger up to the sun comparing it to cair just staring at it for a while until Robin butted in,

"Caspian, what are you doing?"

Seeing the look of disturbance on his face and with no excuse popping into his head he decided to act intelligent, and said,

"Well I was just looking at the direction of the sun, seeing what the weather would be like this evening. "

Robin scoffed and looked forward and then at the map repeating himself trying to find the right direction, Caspian noticed the leather bag on the side of his saddle and asked,

"What is in that bag?"

Robin looked at him with a smirk and began,

"Well, little did we know, until this morning in fact that this was a masked ball so your uncle gave me two this morning to wear."

Robin reached into the leather bag and pulled out two masks. One was a pale grey colour with a silver pattern the other was gold, the colour of Narnia opposite red.

Pointing to the gold one Robin said,

"This one is yours, your uncle insisted on you wearing the Narnia colours so you could fit in with the numerous crowds at the ball."

Caspian nodded, it made sense. He was quite happy to be going to Narnia, his uncle had let him stay for a few days, under cover of course yet he had always wanted to see Narnia.

They rode on, edging nearer and nearer towards cair paravel and little did Caspian know towards the love of his life.

* * *

Susan had been dreaming one of the strangest dreams of her life yet it was calm and peaceful in some way,

_She was standing on a balcony, similar to her own yet it was all white, everything around her was white until thousands of roses began to fall around her gently hitting the bright white floor, their petals slowly dropping off the floating around freely in the air, the air from what she could tell was quite warm and comforting. She looked off into the distance and saw a man coming towards her on a pure white horse, it was barley visible in the white background. The man had golden brown skin and deep brown eyes which were so kind and gentle. His hair was the colour of dark chocolate was flowing softly in the breeze. He rode up towards her balcony and was about to open his perfect mouth and show his pearly teeth when she heard a tap and someone calling her name causing her to wake quickly, snapping out of her dream._

"Susan!" shouted Lucy through her sister's bathroom door rapping on it wildly.

Susan rushed out of the bath wrapping herself in a towel to dry herself of and then slipped on her white robe and went to see why her sister was so agitated.

Lucy was stood ordering servants around like she was mental using far too many hand gestures.

"Susan, it's nearly five o'clock we only had two hours to get everything ready, quick get your hair done!"

Susan went quickly to a chair smiling at her servant as she began to curl Susan's hair, this took almost an hour. Then another servant came and put her make up on and then yet another put on her white corset and underskirt, this gave Susan a clue that the dress would at least be pale colour, she hoped her sister hadn't picked something too extravagant.

She gasped as the last servant pulled on her last corset string just as Lucy walked through the door, she was all ready now, Susan stared at her younger sister she looked beautiful.

Lucy was wearing a lilac silk dress, it spelt out Lucy perfectly girly but not as girly as pink. She wore silver slippers to match and had her hair straight yet braided back out of her face, she was wearing minimal make up and of course her silver crown, whiiched matched the lilac well.

"Wow Lucy you look amazing!"

Lucy smiled at her sister,

"Wait to you see your dress, come on hurry."

She pulled Susan back into her room where her dress was laid on her bed, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The dress was a pure white, it had a fitted to half with a floating silk bottom. It was topped with a light red lace down till the silk bottom just below the knee. There were white pearls lining the sweetheart neckline. Susan went and touched it softly it even felt amazing, she turned and smiled at Lucy in awe.

"Lucy it's gorgeous!"

Lucy smiled in excitement and giggling, said,

"Well try it on then!"

Susan and her servant went into the dressing room and put on the dress, Susan found it hard not to cry at the beauty of it.

When she came out in the dress Lucy's mouth gaped open it was prefect, she knew she had picked it right as soon as she first saw it, it framed her figure perfectly, it would be a complete miracle if not man it there did not faint! Her hair fell sideways over her bare shoulder curling delicately. Her make up was simple yet it defined her bright blue eyes making them even more prominent., the red lipstick had the same effect on her heart shaped lips. It was all topped of with a pair of pearl earrings that hung slightly and a silver necklace with one single pearl coated in silk. She wore a pair of heels lined with silk on the outside making the hoes white, despite being heels they were still comfortable enough to dance in., of course there was a lot of dancing at balls.

"Susan you look beautiful!"

Susan hugged her sister, she was in tears,

"Thank you Lucy this is amazing!"

Lucy pulled away fussing.

"Don't cry, your make up will run! Come on we must find Edmund and Peter the ball is about to start!"

Squealing with excitement they ran out of the room towards the grand staircase to meet their brothers, Susan now wanted this ball, after seeing how much effort had gone into it all she had to want it now.

* * *

Caspian was stood at the bottom of the grand staircase with the rest of the crowds awaiting the arrival of queen Susan, he looked around the room many people were wearing red and golden, just like him despite it being unnatural he loved the Narnia colours of red and gold, red was so passionate and gold was so noble they went together perfectly.

Robin was wearing grey to match his mask, the dull colour with a hint of silver nobility matched Robin completely, Caspian didn't hate Robin it was just that he got far to snobby at time, he was just about used to his annoying behaviour but not quite yet. He studied the top of the grand staircase just like the rest of the crowd trying to catch a glimpse of what was going to happen.

* * *

At the top of the staircase Peter was stood waiting for his sisters along with Edmund. Peter was wearing a green shirt to match the colours of the hills and plain black pants, where as Edmund wore a royal blue shirt to match the sea. Both of them however wore a yellow cummerbund to represent their sister through the sun.

They both gasped when they saw their sister she looked stunning. The dress framed her perfectly the colours matching her skin and eyes.

"Susan you look stunning." said Edmund in awe,

"Thanks Ed."

"Final surprise, Susan." he said covering her eyes.

Lucy placed her white mask in her hands after putting on her own lilac mask on.

Susan opened her eyes, as Edmund stepped back putting on his blue mask. Susan smiled as she was putting on her mask.

"This is amazing." she had no more words to describe all that her family had done for, she had no idea how to top this in the future.

Peter, who was now wearing his green mask was speechless, when Susan went to take his arm to go down the stair he whispered in her ear,

"I suppose I will be fighting off men then!"

She giggled slightly and then smiled as she walked down the staircase.

The crown fell silent when she first arrived. Caspian looked up at her, she was an angel she was so beautiful. He was then suddenly entranced, and from that moment he knew he would love her for all of his life.

The party began as the music struck up, it was different to telmarine music, it was slower and less intimidating, yet it was fast and jolly for any of the faster dances. The dancing was spectacular despite being so any, every single person seemed to know every step.

As he watched Robin went of like a shot trying to find out information Caspian watched as Susan dance with one man after another after another. He saw her talk to people drinking fine wine, in fact drank one herself. Then finally after one last dance with her brother ,Peter she said to him loud enough so he could her hear over the folk music,

"I need some air, I'll be back in a minute."

He felt so drawn to her with love he knew he had to follow her and did, walking slowly a different way into the large gardenover looking the sea.

Susan sighed, she felt so happy yet so sad, she couldn't believe Peter would do this, he had thrown her a party yet had forced her to dance with so many men. She thought hse had made it clear that she did not want any suitors at the moment, she wanted to fall in love slowly and romantically, not be forced into it. Out of control she slowly began weeping.

Caspian suddenly felt an invisible force drawing him to her and went and put his arm round her, her skin felt so soft and warm despite the cool breeze for the sea.

"Are you alright?" he asked her trying to hide his accent, he did not want her to repel from him too quickly.

Susan turned and looked at the man in shock he was so handsome, it was him, the man from her dream!

_It was Rome, her Romeo._

**WOW that was a long chapter, well for me! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Question: What would be your dream first kiss?**

**I will only use one suggestion so be romantic and creative!**

**Please review lots of love and Suspian missmusicaltheatre3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there thank you so much for the reviews, everything was so creative but one really got to me, so read to see who I picked.**

**I will porbably use the ohers though, after all this a version of Romeo and Juliet there will be LOT of kisses, so lucky you guys.**

**Here we go!**

_It was her Romeo._

Susan looked into the strangers eyes she saw trust and love in the deep brown orbs, it was him the man from her dreams, he was real he was there in front of her she could see him.

"It's you!"

Caspian stared at her her voice was so pure and sweet and gentle.

"Me?"

She listened to his voice it was so smooth and handsome, but there was somehting there, his accent.

"You're a telmarine." her voice was not afraid, in a way it was almost excited.

She backed away from him ever so slightly it was a millimetre at most but worlds for him all thet time he had waited to speak to her, now she will just dismiss him, he and Robin will be found and imprisoned he will have failed his uncle as well. He closed his eyes waiting, bracing himself for her to scream or run.

He felt something on his face, it felt strange usually someone would attack you from a different angle, he opened his eyes and saw her deep blue cyrstals staring back at him, he looked at her in confusion and said in shock even more as she had removed his mask and was looking at him for the first time.

"Why are you not screaming or running from me?"

Susan sighed, she didn't know soemthing was pulling her to him, this was her chance her first chance to be loved, properly not just courted.

"Why would I run?" she lied weakly, she knew exactly why he thought she would run.

Caspain looked at her, yet again, did she even know that they were enemies her tone of voice however sweet was confusing, he had to tell her now he had to be brave and tell her, he stood up looking over the balcony towards the sea.

"Our kingdoms have been enemies for as long as I can remember, did you not know that?" his voice was calm although he was angered he had to do this,

Susan sighed of course she knew that but it was time for the truth, she removed her mask as if she was removing her facade.

"Yes, I do, well of course I do High King Peter is my brother." her voice wobbled slightly in her speech, he placed his arm around her slowly, she felt so warm and comforting, he wanted to hold her there and now for all of his life.

He nodded in acknowledgement, he knew so well of her brother it was all his uncle would ever talk about and rant about, he was his uncles worst enemies the reason why Caspian was even there in the first place.

"I understand, but you never answered my question, are you alright?"

Susan looked into his eyes, she felt as if she was in a dream he was the first person she had ever met that really understood her.

"Honestly no, I'm not. I dance with every man in there I have twirled around in so many arms, yet I have never been held in love, only by my mother, they don't want me they want my looks and my title, Peter said I should be married by the end of the year! I can't do that I need to fall in love all just like in the novels I read!"

She sat back down on the edge of the balcony as tears began streaming down her face, she had held it in since she had first been crowned.

Caspian leaned slowly around her and whispered in her ear as gently as he could, he had to try,

"Will you dance with me?"

She looked up at him smiling and replied softly,

"Of course, with you I'd love to, if you tell me one thing."

Caspian looked at her soaking in her beauty.

"Your name."

He suddenly realised he had never told her his name,

"It's Caspian, Prince Caspian the tenth your majesty."

He was a prince, a prince of Telmar, Peter would have definitely killed her now but she didn't care anymore, she loved him, she stood up and placed herself in front of him smiling softly and said,

"And it's Susan by the way."

Caspian put his arm gently round the top of her slight waist and placed her creamy white hand in his strong hand. They waltzed round the green grass slowly yet in their heads they were moving so quickly. The had only just met yet they felt like they had known each other and been in love forever.

**_Star crossed lovers._**

They were dancing and smiling for so long they had both lost track of time the sun had set hours ago and the stars were setting the scene on them both of them it couldn't be more perfect they were young and in love, their silhouettes framing then in the moonlight the gap between them as she laid her head on his chest, she could feel his heart beating. I t was beating for her, just as hers was for him. She looked up at him, as he was taller than her, he looked down at her, the gap was getting smaller and smaller and was about to close until she heard someone calling her from across the other side of the garden.

"Susan!" it was Edmund she looked up quickly and turned to Caspian forcing herself to pull away from him,

"Quick, go to the far side of the gardens you'll find a maze follow the path of lilac roses they will lead you to the centre, I'll find you."

Caspian nodded to Susan he was tempted to kiss her there and then leaning in slightly towards her for a split second then pulling apart from her quickly and then ran, Susan stood watching him his hair flowing in the wind his arms moving around the sides of his body, he was somewhat elegant, she had no idea why she was looking at him in this why, but she liked it. This was being in love, and she liked being in love.

She knew she would see him again, she knew the passage like the back of her hand since she had designed the maze, only she knew the way to the centre. She had made it as an escape from the world there was a passageway in the centre that led all the way through the hill in which cair paravel lead and out onto an unknown part of the beach that she had all to herself.

She snapped out of her head and focused on what was actually going on, she looked at Edmund who was looking for her without success. He turned back towards the ballroom, her heart stopped when he yelled,

"Peter!"

She knew her brother would find Caspian and probably kill him she had to go after him, so she ran towards the maze to find him as her brothers were left in confusion.

"Edmund I told you to find her!" said Peter hands on his hips in a stance of anger in front of his brother, it had just gone midnight and it was getting dark nobody had seen his sister since she had wanted some air hours ago.

"Well she's not here is she." said Edmund plangently stating the obvious.

"Well done Ed." said Peter in frustration as he turned around looking back into the ball room, everyone was about to take their masks off, he and Edmund already had she needed to be here.

"Unless she went into the maze..." said Edmund a gleam in his eyes.

Peter sighed they couldn't find her in there, but they had to try.

"Come on." he said reluctantly as they walked slowly to the maze, about to face the challenge of going through it!

* * *

Caspian was about to loose hope of seeing her again, he felt as if he had seen thousands of roses and yet had not found the centre of this maze yet, yet he had to keep going he was desperate to see her, he began to try and walk slowly now, suddenly he saw no more lilac roses, his mind was ripped apart in frustration and in anger turned around and walked back to find another path of lilac roses.

Susan had been running for so long, she had removed her shoes about three paces in the maze , she was sprinting now, her curls dancing wildly in the wind, she had to find him, ignoring her heart that was about to fail from lack of oxygen she carried on regardless, she felt something in her hand, it was her mask she must have picked it up, she threw it on the ground carelessly and carried on running, determined not to give up.

Peter and Edmund had reached the front of the maze and decided to take a wing and turned left, the wrong way, yet they had a method by shouting at their sister at least they knew she was in there,

"Go ahead Edmund it was your idea." Peter said insisting his brother to shout her.

"Well she listens to you more." Edmund argued back, this was true, Peter was always listened to, his kind nature had almost slipped away even so his anger would be stronger than usual ever since he was crowned king, everyone listened to him.

"Fine." said Peter.

He shouted her name as loudly as he could and listened for her, it was dark now so they could barley see a thing anyway, but hope would not be lost yet.

Susan turned at the shock of Peter's voice but kept on running until she bumped into something, she gasped when she realised, what or who rather she had fell on, Caspian. He stared up at her smiling, their noses were touching almost, they stared into each others eyes, it was the very first moment that would change their lives forever. He felt her gasping on his face her bright blue eyes staring wildly into his.

Their lips touched, for the first time.

It was beautiful for once in their lives two heart were beating for one thing, not in fear or sadness, or pride but in love.

They pulled apart smiling at each other, Susan wanted to scream so did Caspian, they felt like they were in a world of their own, all of their own. They felt as if fireworks were going off around them it was a wonderful sensation.

They got up holding hands they were bout to kiss again when Susan heard Peter's voice coming closer towards them.

"Susan!" Peter shouted in frustration this time, he had been searching for ages, Edmund following behind him, he turned to his brother and said,

"This is hopeless she might not even be in here!"

Edmund had always had sharp eyes and had picked up the mask from the floor of the maze and was staring at it, it was Susan's.

"She is in here Peter." said Edmund showing him the mask.

"So this means were going the right way." cried Peter thankfully and walked quickly onwards Edmund following him, shaking his head if only his brother would see it was him who found the mask.

* * *

Susan upon hearing her bother's voice was running to the centre of the maze, her hand held in Caspian's, he ran behind her noticing how pale her skin was in the moonlight, and how her hair flew backwards when she ran. He was in love, he was really in love with her.

They got the centre of the maze at last Susan smiled and pulled back a string of vines leading to a door, Caspian watched her as she moved he noticed how delicately she used her hands when pulling back the vines and pushing on the door handle, only to fail to open it.

Susan's mind clicked she remembered what she had done, she had got a key fitted, she had made the maze about a year ago yet had only been down to the beach five times, despite it being her absolute sanctuary.

She walked over to the solid gold statue of Aslan in the middle of the square centre and pulled out a small door on the stand Aslan sat ona nd pulled out a small metal key and opened the door leading to the beach.

**Sorry it took so long but sadly there will probably not be an update for like till June time as I have exams, so sorry but please answer my question,**

**What is your favourite love song?**

**Please review lots of love missmusicaltheatre3!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there thanks so much for all the reviews and for the songs, **

**Here is the list of romantic songs for this chapter (some are my choice.) (I will definitely use love story but in a later chapter to sum up the story so thankyou it will be practically the main song you lucky you!)**

**This has some teenage content, noting m or t rated just warning you and disclaimer i DO NOT OWN NARNIA if I did there would a hundred stories on Suspian!**

**Can you feel the love tonight, Lion king.**

**Always Bon Jovi,**

**Collide by Howie Day,**

**Can't take my eyes off of you, Jersey boys.**

**(More will be added each chapter so please keep reviewing!)**

Susan had lead a curious Caspian down a thin stone staircase and them came to a cold mahogany door , she smiled at him mischievously and opened it.

The crisp air hit them both , the smell of salt filling the air, in a somewhat spontaneous way. They stood there, for a moment taking it all in , they were here with each other for the first time, they had only met an hour ago and yet it felt so, right.

The sun was long gone and the silver moon was reflecting off the wave it looked beautiful the waves were a deep shade of blue, dark yet wholesome.

After standing there or a minute they both inhaled slowly and looked at each other, as if reading each others mind. Then in a split second as if it was a race they both pulled off their shoes throwing them into the wet sand.

Caspian had pulled off his tunic and with just his white undershirt on and his blue hunter pants ran into the water, he was closely followed by Susan who had pulled off her dress leaving her in her white under dress and skirt then under those her corset, she ran into the water and to Caspian.

It was so cold until she found his body heat, in the cool water, she would search for him forever she walked up to him standing next to him as he looked up at the silver moon reflecting on the calm wave, she watched it as well for a few minutes when he turned to look at her. Her eyes glistening in the moonlight her skin a beautiful white.

"You look beautiful." he said simply, just staring at her taking in all of her as she was there and then.

She smiled at him, she looked at him he was so handsome in the moonlight the strong lines of his framed face and tanned skin, she could see his muscles through his white shirt they looked so smooth and tempting.

She placed her small hand onto the top of his chest ,where there was a deep neckline of his shirt, towards his heart and said back to him,

"I love you too."

Caspian leaned down and kissed her softly she smiled at him and then stepped away with a huge grin on her face and pulled her hands through the waves creating a big splash all over Caspian.

He turned to her in shock and saw her beaming face, he then smiled himself despite being soaked and pulled his hand through the waves creating a huge splash all over Susan.

They carried on fighting and laughing for several minutes, Caspian was just about winning since Susan was getting wetter and slower, he saw his chance and after her final attempted he waded over to her slowly smiling from ear to ear. He approached her slowly she was breathing quickly yet was till smiling despite how cold the water was becoming in the cold night air. He scooped her body from the water in a large hug kissing her passionately on her swollen lips she kissed him back feeling how perfectly his body fitted to hers.

Caspian stopped when he felt her shiver slightly, "Are you alright?"

Susan looked at him, "I feel amazing, it's just this water is freezing, the sands seemed a lot warmer."

Without another word he took her in his arms laughing slightly, as was Susan, and waded back the sand.

Once they had both put back on their other clothes, they laid on the warm sand at the top of the sand looking at each other, yet just as Susan had laid down Caspian said,

"Susan sit up a, minute."

Susan sat up confused but obeying him as Caspian stretched his arm out and she rested her head on it and placed her head against the warmth of his chest, she could feel his heart beating for her, just as her heart was beating for him.

Susan found this a perfect time to ask Caspian some thing not that she was curious, she just hadn't asked yet.

"Capsian?"

"Yes my love."

"How long have you been in Narnia?"

Caspian laughed realising how strange his answer would sound to her., " Since this evening, yet now I have found you I will come at lot more often."

Susan panicked suddenly and said quickly, "When are you leaving?"

Caspian hadn't thought of this yet, but he knew his answer as soon as he looked into her eyes,

"I would stay here forever to see you."

Susan smiled at him, her cheeks blushing like a thirteen year old.

"Yet my uncle, would never care if I was gone, in fact I don't think he would mind that much, he doesn't want me talking back my throne."

Susan suddenly felt guilty of Peter's actions towards the telmarines and apologised,

"I'm sorry Caspian."

"What are you sorry for my love, you have never done no wrong?"

"My peoples actions towards you." she said tilting her head downwards slowly in guilt.

Caspian placed his other arm under her chin and kissed her yet again , he would never tire of kissing her, " I don't care about them the only person I care about is you."

Susan smiled and kissed him passionately again and soon fell asleep in his comforting arms.

**Hoped you enjoyed it sorry it's a bit short but better than noting I hope, One questions as always.**

**Who do you want to find Susan when she gets back?**

**Edmund or Lucy.**

**Review or PM me your answer, plus any other romantic song suggestions!**

**Lots of love missmusicaltheatre3!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so sorry for the long wait and thank you for taking interest in my sotry again! Dam exams so ye but now you have my upmost attention for this and all my other stories!**

**Here we go hope you enjoyx**

The sun was rising across the narnian sea the waves crashed gently on the sand. The waves were moving closer to the young couple laid on the golden sand the noise soon waking up Caspian. Caspian sat up and rubbed his brown eyes in the bright sunlight, his mind jogged back to the night before he felt his arm feel slightly numb and looked to see what was happening to his arm. He turned round and saw her. Her hair shone in the sunlight her pale skin glowing radiantly, as much as he wanted to watch her look stunning in the sunlight the view was spectacular and she needed to see this.

He shook her gently and began whispering her name softly loving the way it felt on his tongue,

"Susan wake up."

Susan sat up slowly blinking her long eyelashes her bright blue eyes opening slowly as she stared at the golden sun glowing across the sea.

"What is it?" she asked.

Her question was answered as she looked up and her mouth gaped opened at the sight before her of the most beautiful sunrise.

"It's stunning." she whispered in awe leaning back onto Caspian.

Caspian! How could she forget she had fallen in love for this first time! She had always heard people talking about the one, if the one was out there she knew now it had to be Caspian.

They both sat there watching the sunrise completely still in awe of the scene before them. Soon Susan realised what she had done.

"I have to go!" she said quickly.

"Why my love?" asked Caspian as she got up from the sand collecting herself together in a hurry.

"My brothers will be worried they were looking for me last night what must they think now! Follow the blue line along the maze it will lead you outside the castle, go if they find you they..."

She turned to climb up the sandy bank, when Caspian, who was now standing up, grabbed onto her arm looking deeply into her eyes.

"When will I see you again my love?" he asked they could not say goodbye now.

Susan looked at him her eyes were calm.

"Aslan, bless him has brought us together he will find a way for us to be together, never threat."

She turned and kissed his lips once more craving the taste of him, he kissed her back loving every second of it. They finally broke apart and Susan ran up the beach, Caspian watched her go realising just as Susan had that she was and always would be the one.

* * *

Susan had ran through the maze her white dress now adopting a thin line of dampness on the hem, her curled hair waving behind her back wildly. She entered the castle quietly through a window in the downstairs dining room, the clock in there said it was 6'oclock she sighed in relief hopefully nobody would be around. She crept silently out of the room into the corridor leading to her bedroom.

She had climbed three hidden staircases, so far avoiding anyone in the castle and she was just about to turn down the corridor towards her bedroom, when she herd someone behind her. Her heart stopped she prayed over and over it was not Peter. She turned her head slowly awaiting her fait.

"Thank Aslan." Susan whispered in relief when she saw Edmund standing there.

"Where have you been? We have been searching all night Peter is worried sick." Edmund cried at his sister.

Susan had never prepared an excuse yet so she came up with a quick excuse,

"I went for a walk."

"Where?" asked Edmund clearly interrogating his older sister.

"The maze." said Susan in confusion coming up with anything her mind would muster.

Edmund looked at her confused,

"You got lost in your own maze?"

Susan wasn't prepared for this,

"Yes I did now please let me go to my room." she said confidently.

Edmund surrendered it was Peter's job now, "Fine, I'll tell Peter I found you."

"Thanks Ed." called Susan as she walked down the hall to her room, breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

Caspian had finally reached the house in town his uncle had somehow arranged for himself and Robin to stay in. The house small and quaint but at least it had two separate bedrooms he could not bear to share a room with Robin. He walked in through the wooden door into the kitchen, Robin was sat at the table with a large map of what Caspian recognised as Narnia.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked staring in shock at the young prince walking in after a whole night at the ball.

" No where." Caspian said trying to act naturally.

"Well I didn't expect myself to keep to the business not pleasure rule given and to be honest I am surprised I did but little prince Caspian has been taking a lot of pleasure time, almost twelve hours in fact." gloated Robin a smug smirk on his face slightly laughing to himself.

Caspian rolled his eyes at Robin he was such a hypocrite, he probably walked in from a brothel a few hours ago. He decided to change the topic as soon as possible to avoid his snide remarks he would never tell Robin about Susan, never.

"What are you doing?" he asked staring at the map on the table.

"I'm marking on all the counter points on the map to show your uncle when we get back, I'm at least sticking to my brief Caspian."

Caspian couldn't listen to him anymore he went out the door and up to his room he would not let Robin ruin his mood not after one of the best nights of his life, he had to say it meeting Susan was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

* * *

Susan had not been sat in her room long, obviously thinking of Caspian, when Lucy ran into her room and sat on her bed a huge grin on her face.

"What is it Lucy you look like a mad man!" asked Susan staring at her sister strange smile.

"How did your ball last night go?" she asked eagerly.

"It was quite fun." lied Susan.

"Come on Susan I saw you dancing outside with someone." said Lucy the smile on her face growing dramatically wider.

Susan panicked should she tell Lucy or not? She knew her sister would never judge Caspian she was too kind and sweet but if she told anyone it would not end well.

Susan didn't need to decide when Peter raced through the door and in urgency said,

"Meet with the council now there were telmarines here last night!"

As Susan and Lucy ran after their brother Susan knew she couldn't tell anybody, not now.

**Hey there sorry again for the wait but I wanted to ask another question, what is your favourite romantic scene from a movie, I need some more inspiration for this story so it would help a lot.**

**Please review lot of love missmusicaltheatre3**


End file.
